In today's business climate, industry fortunes rise and fall on whether information is exchanged in an efficient manner. For example, cell phones, pagers, and the Internet have thrived because each technology allows businesses to exchange information over a network. Therefore, to satisfy our society's need for efficient exchange of information, there is an on-going need for improvements in networks.